lost take-over
by Cleon16
Summary: Harry Potter age five was in no way a normal kid, sadly enough he didn't know himself. When one evening he walks home thinking aloud he is kidnapped and brought to the tower of heaven, how will the savior of the wizarding world live his new life? I know this kind of thing has been done before bit this is my versions of it, enjoy! rated T for safety. update at least once a weak.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Take-Over.**

**Author: Jan Rodenburg. **

**Universe(s): Harry Potter/Fairy Tail.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure and Drama.**

**Main Characters: Harry Potter, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to people I sadly enough am not. I write out of joy and I do not make money with this.**

**Summary: **Harry Potter age five was in no way a normal kid, sadly enough he didn't know himself. When one evening he walks home thinking aloud he is kidnapped and brought to the tower of heaven, how will the savior of the wizarding world live his new life?

I know this kind of thing has been done before bit this is my versions of it, enjoy!

"Hello" talking.

_"Hello" thinking._

"Hello" magic.

**Chapter 1: savior kidnapped.**

Harry Potter walked home after a lonely but for his standards happy day. He was just mumbling about the inhuman tasks he had to do for his uncle earlier that day.

"… and he let me drag away the closet because it was too old for them, and I had to do it on my own when became that fair. He really loves to make me do every possible task he can think of just so that he can scream at me because I can't do it perfectly or because I did it to good, really you would think that after practically lifting up the whole house just so that my aunt can clean under it you would get some kind of positive remark but no." he went on and on about the things he had to do, what he did know was that it did help with his body because he may be just seven he had quite some strength.

Unknown to young Harry a man with not so good goals had heard all of it and he was impressed. _"That bloody kid lifted a bloody closet and he is so little, he might be a good slave back home"_ the man was called Kid Napper, his real name was long since forgotten and he had earned this name because he was the master kidnapper at The Tower of Heaven.

He sneaked up on Harry and all of a sudden he knocked him unconscious and took him with him towards the tower.

Kid arrived at the tower and immediately walked towards his superior's office, upon entering his superior captain Bloodlust (another earned name) looked up.

"It seems you have got us another one Kid."

"Aye boss, this one was mumbling about the inhuman task his uncle made him do, he has lifted an entire closet, a walk in one so he says, and placed it outside. He also seems to have the muscles to prove it." Kid said with pride in his voice.

"Good place him in cell 24B block Alpha; we got another new one their only just today."

"Will do sir".

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter in 'Lost Take-Over'.**

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore notices.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone that is currently following this story and a special thanks to those that have made my story a favorite, thanks a lot all of you.**

-**Chapter 2: Dumbledore notices.**

Albus many names Dumbledore walked down Privet Drive because he had decided to, after a very long period of nagging from his long time friend Minerva McGonagall, check up on Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived.

Unknown to him Harry hadn't been spotted there for over a week. But he would notice soon.

He knocked on the door of number 4 and a horse like woman opened the door.

"Good morning Petunia I am Albus Dumbledore and I am here to check up on Harry"

Petunia looked at him with disgust and sorrow, a mix that didn't make Albus any happier.

"I am sorry but the boy hasn't been seen around here for over a week" Petunia said.

Albus heard the answer but at the same time his world, his hope came crashing around him.

"Thank you for your time Petunia, I will now go and do my things"

And with that he apparated away.

The moment Albus was back in his office he sent an emergency signal to all the order members which told them to come to his office directly.

When everyone had finally arrived in his office he stood up.

"Friends" He began "I wish I would have called you one a happier not but I must tell you that grave news has come to my attention today" everyone looked curious at this "I visited the place were Harry Potter (everyone tensed) lives, upon arriving there I got the most horrible piece of news in my whole life, Harry Potter has been lost for over a week." Gasps from everyone present (except Snape who masked it) "now I gathered you here because I have a spell which will tell us if he is still alive and if so, I want you to search for him."

"Well get on with it" snapped Moody.

"Very well magna overview Harry Potter*"(* means that I will explain after the chapter is finished) Albus chanted the last part and a bright light glowed for a few seconds before words appeared in mid air, and the message these words brought was in no way happy.

**Harry Potter.**

**Status: alive.**

**Location: not known to this world.**

**Living status: slave labour.**

"Albus what does this mean?" Molly Weasley asked.

"This means that Harry Potter is on another world."

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned.**

***: the spell means: great overview of Harry Potter. This is only possible when the someone you want to have this overview of is behind wards you yourself have created; the wards need to have a direct link with the person like with blood wards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thanks everyone who reads this story and a special thanks to those that follow it or made it a favourite.**

**PS: I wouldn't mind reviews with suggestions or notes.**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Tower of Heaven.**

**Three years later…**

"Work harder you lazy bastards!" one of the tower's guards screamed.

Harry Potter picked up his friend as to make sure that the screaming guards wouldn't harm him.

"Come on Sho, you have to go on otherwise you will be brought to HIM" Harry said while helping his friends up again.

It had been three years since Harry was brought to the Tower of Heaven and it had also been three years since he had become friends with the other kids in his cell.

He remembered it well.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Wake up kid … WAKE UP"_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes only to see the eyes of a scarlet haired girl looking at him with concern and sorrow._

_He sat right up after a few moments and croaked out: "where am I?"_

_The girl took a moment before saying "you are in the Tower of Heaven, one of the slave drivers here captured you and took you with him."_

_"What do we have to do here?" Harry asked._

_An old man came into his viewpoint and said "you have to work hard and as long as you do your work well the guards won't hurt you."_

_Harry immediately let out a whoop of happiness and a Cheshire smile grazed his features._

_"Why are you so happy?" the girl asked?_

_"Because this is a better situation than my old one, so why won't I be happy?" Harry said._

_Everyone in the cell looked shocked at this._

_"Th … This … This is better than what you had?" a man in the back said._

_"Yes that's true, my uncle used to beat me because I breathed in the wrong moments and he made me do every single task in the house since I can remember."_

_After the introductions Harry quickly became one of the lighting bacons for the slaves in the Tower because of his good spirit and fierce loyalty._

"Harry, Sho!" the blue haired Jellal Fernandez called them.  
When they arrived at Jellal and the other of their friends they began there hushed discussing again.

It was so that Harry and the others were planning an escape plan and they were revising today and tomorrow they would go for it.

They would go for freedom.

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello here I am again,**

**in this chapter you will learn about there escape attempt and all that follows.**

**Chapter 4: Revolution.**

"Speak up kiddo's" Kid Napper yelled at the group of kids in front of him. "Which one of you guys planned this escape attempt?"

Harry was swearing in his mind, their escape attempt had gone completely wrong, caught after only five minutes, pathetic. He did some quick thinking and the idea that could save his friends didn't appeal to him at all. "_Butt …"_ he thought _"I don't see a different possibility right now"_.

Harry Potter, the bearer of all hope in more than one place, stepped forward and offered everything he had in order to save his friends.

"I made these plans, I came here as the last of this group and so I had the most hope, I saw how we lived here and made a plan to escape, I persuaded the others here to join me and that's what happened".

Everyone looked at Harry shocked but Kid seemed to have different plans.

"bad luck Potty boy, you look way to confident to speak the truth (which Harry did for that matter) and I see a culprit when there is one and it's the young missy there"

And with that Erza Scarlet was taken towards the torture area.

Harry was positively on the edge of exploding, he was walking in a circle in their cell anxiously waiting for any news of Erza, he wouldn't allow it to show but he thought her cute, and while doing this he was mentally summing up all the things he would do to the persons that harmed her. _"first I will burn out their eyes, then I will cut out their tongues and at last I will let them choke on their own hands which I will force into their mouths"_ during his pacing he didn't notice that Jellal had gone to save Erza. He only noticed it when the cell doors went open and an obviously hurt Erza was thrown in.

"Erza! What happened, and where's Jellal?" Milliana's concerned voice was what brought me out of my trance but Erza's words opened the doors to his inner rage. "Jellal has been taken by those monsters".

A few hours later the guards came with the meal for that day. The moment the guards opened the doors Erza came into action. She threw one of the pickaxes in the first guards head and a second trough the second guard's stomach. She stood their, one of the swords of the fallen guards in her hands and screamed "WE WON'T BE FREE UNTIL THOSE BASTARDS ARE DEAD, TO FREEDOM!" and with that we all took what ever weapon we found and charged towards our hope of freedom.

For a while everything went well, we became only more confident and we took floor by floor until the reinforcements came, they had us cornered and had just fired a strong beam of energy at Erza, she had absolutely no chance of avoiding and someone else seemed to have noticed this as well, old Bob the grandfather for all prisoners took the full blow for her.

He fell with a satisfied smile on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed, but also felt a bit sad at the end, anyway stay tuned!**

**I think you all noticed but Harry seems to have feelings for Erza, I won't make any pairings untill they are a bit older but a hint here and there is always good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Freedom at the highest price…**

Old Bob fell, he fell, he was dead. And this was the turning point in the revolution.

Erza had tears freely streaming down her face and Harry didn't have it any better.

At roughly the same moment they came into action. Erza used her magic powers, she didn't know she had them yet, and launched all possible swords; pickaxes and other weapons at the guards and Harry began gathering black energy around him. After a moment he spoke an incantation that came naturally "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Darkrai" and with that he transformed into a black creature with a red mouth like thing and white hair. And with that he flew towards the guards that hadn't died because of Erza and began launching black spheres at them, unconscious upon impact.

Harry and Erza continued pushing forward side by side, tears freely falling and hatred in the air around them. They went on and on towards the commanding centre of the Tower.

When they arrived there they found the two commanders cowering in fear in front of Jellal, but it wasn't Jellal. In his current form Harry could sense it, he was possessed.

"Jellal Stop!" Erza yelled, but too late, Jellal or the being that possessed him killed the two commanders.

Erza ran towards Jellal but Jellal didn't exist right now, he was not himself.

"Erza don't, he is possessed, he is dangerous" Harry yelled in desperation.

**The beach, somewhere in Fiore.**

"Erza come on, we have to leave, remember Bob told you about the Guild Fairy Tail, we have to find it" Harry said while trying to get Erza to do something, anything really because since Jellal's betrayal she was in shock.

"ERZA" Harry yelled. But still she sad there, looking out over the sea as if searching for something.

Finally fed up with her Harry took a step forward picked Erza up and threw her in the sea.

This woke her up because she immediately started cursing and when she finally came out of the water she immediately said "when are we leaving?"

Harry looked like she had grown a few extra limbs and said "thought you would never ask".

And so the two betrayed friends went on their way towards a destiny neither of them could predict but they could hope, and hope alone can be enough to win a war because as long there is hope, there is something to go on for.

**In front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Magnolia.**

"This is it" Harry said.

"Fairy Tail" Erza said.

"Let's go"

"Let's"

And with that Harry Potter and Erza Scarlet opened the doors of the Guild hall of Fairy Tail to find themselves in their next adventure.

**I hope you all liked this?**

**I know that I didn't exactly make it super clear but this fanfiction also includes Pokemon, you might have noticed that in this chapter.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to tel evryone that reads this that this story is a story born from my imagination, if you don't like it and want to said that in a review please do it in a positve way.**

**Chapter 6: Fairy Tail.**

"This is it" Harry said.

"Fairy Tail" Erza said.

"Let's go"

"Let's"

And with that Harry Potter and Erza Scarlet opened the doors of the Guild hall of Fairy Tail to find themselves in their next adventure.

The moment Harry and Erza walked into the Guild the first thing they noticed was that a giant fight was going on in the middle of the hall and that only a few people didn't join in.

The most outstanding people were a pink haired boy and another boy who only whore his underwear, they seemed to be the middle of the fight. Another figure that caught their attention was the barmaid; even from where they stood they recognized that she was a happy person but that she had the burden of a great sadness.

A stray chair came flying their way but before they could be hit by it Erza took her sword and sliced the chair in two making it drop to the floor useless.

The sound of the slicing and the dull thud seemed to bring the whole guilds attention to the two kids. When the fighting had ceased they had walked further inside and had the eyes of the whole guild upon them. When they arrived at the bar the barmaid asked: "Hello there I am Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira. What can I do for you?"

Harry sensed that Erza wasn't about to speak so he spoke up: "Hello Mira, I am Harry and this is Erza Scarlet, we would like to join the guild. … if that is possible off course we don't want to be any trouble for you …" luckily for him MiraJane cut him of "off course you aren't any problem to us, you can get your Guild stamps as soon as the master comes back from were ever he went, you already can fill this form in for administration." She told them in her smiling voice.

"Thank you Mira" Harry said, relief washing over his face.

After five minutes the forms were filled in.

**Harry's form:**

**Name: Harry ?.**

**Age: 8.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Magic: Take Over (the knowledge of that just seemed to have dropped in his head).**

**Erza's Form:**

**Name: Erza Scarlet.**

**Age: 8.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Magic: Requip (still learning).**

When the Guild master, a tiny kind old man, arrived they got their stamps. Harry took his on his chest right over his heart and Erza took hers on her left shoulder.

**Hope you enjoyed this 'silent' chapter, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: All is well, but for how long.**

It has been three years since Harry and Erza joined Fairy Tail, in those three years Erza had mastered Requip magic and Harry had mastered six full body take over forms.

One of Harry's forms however had been sealed away because of the destruction it caused; this form was so strong that Harry had sworn not to use it unless it was a life/death situation of the worst kind.

Right now Harry and Erza where on their way back to Fairy Tail after a particularly hard job, they had to rid a town of a dark guild, that wasn't the problem but the monsters that the Mage's had summoned were.

"Have you heard it" Harry said when they arrived at Magnolia station.

"You mean the problems that Fairy Tail caused?" Erza asked him.

"Yeah"

"Unfortunately I have" Erza said, she sighed in defeat knowing that her guild mates would always be the troublesome bunch they had been since the day the guild was founded.

"Let's scare the crap out of them again shall we?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

Erza gained a mischievous glint in her eyes and said "Which kind of thing did you have in mind Harry?"

"Well" Harry began with a look in his eyes that promised nothing good for anyone "We could kick the door in and in the smokescreen that follows you go in one of your scary armors and I go in my scariest form, except form him off course"

Erza nearly started giggling at the idea and they quickly made their way towards the Guild.

Many people said that Harry really did bring the best forward in Erza, when he was with her she was more outgoing while if he was on a solo mission or with someone else for whatever reason she just became coldhearted and grumpy.

When they arrived at the guildhall they both took the form they would use during their prank.

"Requip"

"Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Darkrai".

Erza took her Purgatory armor and Harry went in Darkrai form, they made some silent agreements and then they both kicked the door in.

During the short period of smoke Harry and Erza walked in and so created a rather dramatic entrée. The whole guild looked shocked but recovered quick enough except for two boys that stubbornly continued fighting until Harry and Erza stood right behind them and cleared their throats, rather loudly, the boys immediately froze and turned around slowly.

When they saw Harry and Erza they paled even further.

"Boo" Harry and Erza said and the two boys immediately darted away from them.

In a far different place on a different world Albus Dumbledore realized that tomorrow would be Harry Potter eleventh birthday, he quickly stood up and walked towards his Phoenix. He stroked Fawkes with one finger and the bird immediately looked up at him.

"Go find Harry Potter my friend, and please find him"

**Hope you enjoyed this promising chapter, the next chapter will be about Harry receiving his letter, stay tuned!**

**I am going on vancation for two weeks so the updates will be less frequent but I will try to do it as many times possible.**


	8. AN: 1

Hello everyone,

I am on a holiday rigth now and my e-mail that held all my documents has troubles with me (puberty or something).

because of this I can't update for a while.

to satisfy all of you I will place a poll in which you can chose between new forms for Harry's take over.

I am truly sorry but when I am back I will update a couple of chapters at once to make up for it.

Cleon16.

PS: I will make a 'something else' option in the poll, these options may be sent in a private message or a review.


	9. Chapter 8

**I am back from the death and living again so updates will be coming again :)  
Chapter 8: an unexpected visitor.**

Harry woke up in his house, when they arrived at Fairy Tail Erza had taken residence in Fairy Hills, the sleeping dorms for girls and Jan had rented a small cottage in the forest.

Harry always felt at peace in nature, the nature gave him a place to be himself without anyone judging him, when he walked trough the forest punching beast here and there he felt whole, like a piece of himself was back.

So to this morning, he woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready for the day.

Today he knew was a special day, today was his eleventh birthday. He knew which day was his birthday thanks to his relatives or whatever they were that he lived with before he was kidnapped. Every year on this day they would make him do extra hard things and feed him extra less. During his stay at the Tower they always celebrated each others birthday with simply "Happy Birthday", the first time that happened Harry had burst into tears because it was the first time since he could remember that anyone had said that to him. When they came to Fairy Tail that had changed, the whole Guild went wild when someone's birthday was there and that was the first time since ever that Harry could remember that he had gotten a birthday cake, tears all around.

This year he had prepared himself for being smothered by the female population of Fairy Tail but little did he know that this year his whole world would be turned upside-down during his birthday.

When Harry arrived at the guild he took a minute to prepare himself and then he walked in the guild towards the deadly female hugs.

Albus Dumbledore had a normal day; he filled some paperwork, ate some lemon drop and filled some paperwork. And so it came as a near shock when his Phoenix flamed inside again.

"Ah Fawkes did you find young mister Potter?" he asked his bird.

After a confirming nod Albus gently placed a hand on the bird and the bird flamed him away, towards Harry Potter.

Harry meanwhile was being congratulated by the guild and was looking forward to eating a large piece of strawberry-cheese cake, just like Erza he had gotten an addiction to the cake and the unlucky one that did something to the cake of Harry or Erza had two angry mages on his head.

He was just beginning on his second piece of cake when a flame erupted in the middle of the guild and a red/golden bird and a robe wearing old man appeared in the middle of the Guild.

"Thank you Fawkes" the old man said before looking around and realizing that the whole guild had just token battle stances and were preparing their magic.

"State your name and business" Erza said in her 'don't-fuck-with-me' tone.

The old man seemed taken aback by such hostility but shrugged it of as nothing. "Very well, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of HogwartsSchool for witchcraft and wizardry and I am looking for young Harry Potter.

Everyone looked at Harry at this but Harry simply walked forward meanwhile preparing his magic to spring into action for when necessary.

"What business do you have with me Dumbledore?" Harry said in an interested but deadly tone that promised nothing good when he didn't like the answer.

"Ah Harry so good to see you well, I am here to give you this letter" Dumbledore said.

**Hope you enjoyed stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A paid seven year mission/education.**

"What business do you have with me Dumbledore?" Harry said in an interested but deadly tone that promised nothing good when he didn't like the answer.

"Ah Harry so good to see you well, I am here to give you this letter" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore took a letter from inside his robes and gave it to Harry.

**Harry Potter.**

**Location unknown.**

**Dear Mister Potter,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at HogwartsSchool for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside this letter you will find a list of the needed supplies.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy headmistress.**

Harry read the letter a few times before looking at Dumbledore and saying: "I am sorry but I really don't want to be separated from Fairy Tail for an entire education."

Dumbledore did some quick thinking and came to a logical solution. "I can completely understand that but how about that I charm a mailbox so that you can send letters to each other? The mailbox would send the letters directly to my office and then I will ask someone to bring them to you." Dumbledore saw that Harry still had a few doubts so he played his ace "and off course I would pay you 1 million jewels (he asked the currency first) for each year that you finish at Hogwarts, How about that Harry?"

Harry was completely taken aback by the amount of cash he would earn and he would be able to communicate with Fairy Tail and on top of it all he also would be learning a new magic. There was only one answer possible "you can count on me!" he said with a flash of his inner child coming trough.

Dumbledore was very pleased with the fact that he had gotten Mister Potter to Hogwarts. "Perfect my boy, now I believe you have a birthday to celebrate so I will pick you up tomorrow to go shopping for your supplies.

It was 1 September and Harry was in the back compartment from the Hogwarts Express using his special reading glasses to read trough all his books again.

His shopping trip with Dumbledore had proven successful because he now knew that he was the heir of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuf families by birth and the Slythering family by conquest. This had made him the heir of hogwarts a position that allowed him to do whatever he wanted inside the castle as long as he didn't destroy it. His wand had become the twin wand of the one person that had given him his scar. Also he had a snow white owl and a black cobra as familiars. The owl he had named Hedwig, the name came from his schoolbooks. The cobra he had named Caligas, which was Latin for snake. He sat inside the train reading in peace and waiting for his current mission to start.

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned! Please reviewing won't kill, it would only make me happy.**

**I am considering several OC's for later in the story, if you have any idea's please review/PM with:**

**name:**

**(age):**

**magic:**

**other details:**

**hope to hear your idea's soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: train ride, the making of friends and enemies.**

The train had only just departed when a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, would you mind if I would sit here with you?" the girl asked while speaking a hundred miles a second.

"Why not come in and join me" Harry said.

When the girl sat she immediately noticed his glasses.

"What are those glasses and who are you by the way?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up from his book to look at the girl before answering "These glasses are magical glasses that allow me to read at 20 times my usual speed, and as for who I am, I am Harry Potter."

"Wow you are Harry Potter, I have read lots of things about you, you are in a couple of books, and those glasses are totally cool." Hermione had gotten a glint in her eyes that spook of extreme enthusiasm.

"I think that all those books are utter rubbish because I doubt that those books speak about my living conditions" Harry said with a sad tone.

"That's Right" A voice said.

The door to their apartment opened and a platinum haired boy walked in.

"How do you know that? And who are you?" Harry asked while making his magical aura flare around him.

"No need to get spicy" the boy said after looking at Harry with interest. "I know those things because the newspapers 6 six years ago reported that you had gone missing, and I am Draco Malfoy the soon to be prince of Slythering"

Harry look at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you Draco but I am the heir of Slythering so I do stand a fair bit above you, but I am the heir tp all the founders so I stand above the headmaster, and that little disappearing act 6 years ago was me being kidnapped and forced to do slave labor, which funny enough had better circumstances than my live with my relatives."

Hermione and Draco looked shocked at him. "It seems that an explanation is necessary" Harry said "Why don't you make yourself comfortable this will take a while".

After explaining his life to his two new friends there was a shocked silence. And what is the life of Harry Potter the problem magnet without problems so the door to their compartment opened and a red haired boy came in. "Harry mate I have been searching for you, come with me and be my friend I mean you can do better than this" the boy exclaimed.

Harry instantly disliked the boy and decided to show it. He stood up and let his aura flare again. "I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know either, but you just insulted my friends and that is a grave mistake" Harry said all this while his aura only grew. "What are you talking about mate, you and I are supposed to be friends come on leave those idiots alone, I mean one of them is a Malfoy and the other a beaver" the red head began to look angry.

"Mistake" Hermione and Draco murmured (Harry had explained his protectiveness towards friends). Harry had enough and he decided to show the red head. "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Serperior". Were just stood Harry stood now a long green snake only recognizable by a lightning bolt scar. "Whoa" the other people in the compartment said. "Leaf Blade" Harry said and immediately a vine made blade appeared; Harry took the blade with his tail and used the flat side to dislocate the red head knee. The red head cried out in pain and stumbled out of the compartment. "Well that was one stupid red head" Harry muttered while changing back to his normal self.

**Hope you enjoyed stay tuned. I changed Draco's attitude towards blood purity.**

**I have recieved several OC ideas and I must say I like them, don't be shy and give me your own OC idea.**

**also if you have any ideas regarding pairings please let me know them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have got lots of OC idea's from everyone and I will surey use some of them but you can still send your own.**

**Chapter 11: Sorting.**

When Harry, Hermione and Draco arrived in the Great Hall at last they were all taken aback by the majesty of the place.

Professor McGonagall placed an old hat on a stool and a rip in the hat opened and the hat began to sing.

After the song McGonagall took the stage again. "If I cal your name you will come forward and then the hat will sort you in one of the houses."

After a couple of names "Granger Hermione" was said and Hermione walked forward. A minute or so later the hat called "Ravenclaw". Hermione took her seat at the Raven's table and the sorting went on.

"Malfoy Draco" was called a bit later and he walked towards the stool with a mask of confidence. The hat seemed to take a long time with Draco and after a few minutes the hat called out "Ravenclaw" which shocked like everyone in the hall.

The sorting went on and a few minutes later Professor McGonagall called out "Potter Harry" and the whole hall went silent. Harry walked towards the stool and felt the eyes of the whole hall upon him. He sat down and put the hat on his head.

_"Hmmm, interesting, you seem to have all the necessary things for each house, the Headmaster wanted me to place you in Gryffindor for some reason but I see that you are a fierce protector of your friends so I will place you with them_ Ravenclaw!"

The whole hall looked stunned at this and Harry felt very self-conscious at this. He walked towards the Raven table and sat down with Hermione and Draco and then the whole hall seemed to get out of his shock and began chatting.

After the sorting and the feast they were brought to their common room and got ready to go to bed. At that moment Professor Flitwick their head of house came in and walked towards Harry. "Harry Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to his office" the tiny half goblin said. Harry followed the man and when they arrived at Dumbledore's office Harry went in.

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and pointed Harry towards the chair opposite him. "Harry my dear boy, take a seat we have a few things to discuss" the old man said.

When Harry sat down and had politely declined a lemon drop (old but gold) Dumbledore spoke up again. "Now Harry I think we should discuss your magic, I know that it can be useful but I have to insist that you do not use it to harm others"

"I can understand that Headmaster, I will only use it for defense against people that harm me or my friends, especially my friends" Harry said with a 'that's-all-you-get' look in his eyes.

"Very Well, now Harry of you go, you need to be fit tomorrow for classes.

"Thank you Headmaster" Harry said before leaving the room again.

When Harry had left the office Dumbledore's face fell "Why couldn't he be in Gryffindor like I wanted him to be; now he gets only farther away from me".

**I warn everyone, there will be a light Weasley bashing in this story (*cough*Ronald*cough*) and there might be some OOC from certain characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I just recieved another hate review and it really hurts me, I know that this fic isn't perfect so if life. I do my best to make this story the best possible and if you don't like it you can go fuck yourself and read a different story. I know the chapters are short but I write a chapter untill I think it's as good as finished and try to keep them about a page each.**

**and to everyone that likes my story: don't worry my style won't change (much) I migth do some twist from time to time but they come and go with my mood.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: shocking transformations.**

The next day after they had gotten their schedules Harry, Draco and Hermione made their way to their first lesson of the year.

When they arrived at their Transfiguration classroom they saw that they were the first, even the Professor seemed to be somewhere else, or so Draco and Hermione thought. Harry first also thought that the Professor was somewhere else but then he smelled a magic that was highly like his own so he decided to follow the feeling. His eyes landed on a cat that sat on the teachers bureau and looked at them with a stern gaze, and then it clicked inside his head and he said "interesting" before he walked towards the cat with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What a cute cat are you huh?" he said and the amount of dangers flowing of him made even the cat shudder. "Such a shame that I am better at this than you _Professor McGonagall_" he put a lot of weight on the name. The cat looked at him in shock and jumped of the bureau only to change in their professor while in midair. "I must say I am impressed with the fact that you recognized me Mister Potter, but what do you mean with that you are better at this than me?" the Scottish woman looked at him with interest. Harry just smirked at said "I mean that I have more transformations than just one and that I have more powerful transformations than anyone on this planet." The professor looked shocked at said "Care to demonstrate". Harry looked at her and then at the class that had come in at the moment that McGonagall had transformed and looked skeptical at the fact that a first year said to have more transformations than their Professor and also more powerful ones. "Well why not? The others might learn something of it." And with that he walked into the middle of the class meanwhile letting his aura flare to full power because why not make a show of it when possible. He stood in the middle of the class and began his show. "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Ninjask" and with that he transformed into his weakest form, a small bug. You could still see that it was Harry because of the scar on his forehead. He zoomed around the class for a moment before landing again and transforming back into his normal appearance. "Well that what you just saw was my weakest form, I only use this one when I need a lot of speed" he said and the whole room including McGonagall looked shocked. "Onto the next!" he said and spoke again "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Serperior" and with that he transformed into the green snake form. He slithered around the room for a moment before deciding to joke around for a bit and he slithered himself around the legs of McGonagall and curled himself around her shoulders for a moment before gliding away and transforming back. "And that was my second-weakest form, this form I use when I need to go trough small places without being completely defenseless like Ninjask" he explained. And then before giving them room to relax he transformed into his next form "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Sceptile" and he transformed into his forest king form, he jumped around the class for a bit while scaring the shit out of people by doing nearly impossible stunts. After explaining that this form was used for climbing and stuff he told them that "I am now going to transform into my third best form, Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Blaziken" and he scared the shit out of people by setting his paws on fire. He transformed back for a second to say "used for hot situations" before "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Darkrai" he transformed but instead of the light that accompanied the other forms this time he became clouded in the darkness before coming out as the Pokemon of darkness. He spread his arms and loaded to shadow balls, one in each hand. Before transforming back. "Well that was my second best form but my best form is so powerful that I can't completely control it yet so I won't put your souls in danger because that form can take your soul to the underworld." After his show of power he looked at the class and he wasn't disappointed, the whole room including the professor looked shocked to the core. "Well let's go on with the lesson everyone" he said and the whole room fainted death away while Harry laughed himself insane.

**This chapter was used to explain Harry's magic for you all, Stay Tuned.**

**Also I am not going to release the final Take Over form until much much later.**


	14. Chapter 13

**WARNING: extremely sad chapter keep your tissues nearby.**

**I'M NOT JOKING!**

**Chapter 14: Winter Break breaks the heart.**

It was the start of the winter break and Harry waved his friends goodbye for the holiday, Hermione was going skiing with her parents for the whole break and Draco would spent the break in France. After waving his friends goodbye Harry went to Dumbledore's office to take the portkey back to Fairy Tail.

After giving the password (ice mice) to the gargoyle Harry stepped inside the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was already waiting for Harry and after a bit of small talk Harry took the portkey back home.

**Fairy Tail guild hall**

The entire Fairy Tail guild hall was thick with anticipation, anticipation coming from mostly one person. Erza Scarlet known to be very calm and cool was pacing around the guild awaiting Harry's return for the break.

Erza was just considering stopping with pacing when a stray chair went her way, thrown by one of the other people in the guild that were having their usual fights. Ducking the chair just barely she looked at who threw the chair and saw that it was Natsu who had aimed at Gray but had missed. She considered letting them be but her nerves were at breaking point so the well known red haze came before her eyes and she started pounding Natsu with his head against a table while kicking Gray to the other end of the hall.

Harry came down on Fairy Tail and the first thing he noticed was that everyone seemed to be in a fight, nothing unusual about that. He decided to just wait until they noticed him and until that time he took a seat at one of the bar stools. After a few moments he noticed something being off, the take over trio, Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane, were not there. After a moment he dismissed it as the simple fact that they were gone on a job with just the three of them. He relaxed in his stool and was just considering joining the brawl when he sensed a great sadness approaching the guild, he stood up and walked towards the door, unnoticed by the whole guild, when he arrived at the door he opened it and saw a sight that filled his very being with dread. Elfman and Mirajane, crying and damaged, walked towards me but Lisanna was nowhere to be seen. He looked at Mirajane and he asked the question that he didn't want to have answered "Lisanna?". Mirajane just looked at him and then his whole world crashed down, she shook her head while tears fell in a more rapid pace from her cheeks. He just stood there frozen in shock his mind frozen stuck on one thing _"Lisanna, the ever smiling girl that lifted everyone's mood with her presence, dead?"_ after a few moments in which Elfman, Mirajane and Harry didn't move and then Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted while a simple sound like a dieing cry of a bird flowing from deep within his being "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

**A weak later…**

Lisanna's funereal had been done but the sadness remained inside everyone's heart. The whole guild had come together for her departing, Laxus, Mystogan (in de shadows) and Gildarts included. And right now nearly everyone seemed to be in a constant state of depression, Cana didn't drink, Natsu and Gray didn't fight and above all: Erza and Harry hadn't eaten cake for the whole week. The whole Fairy Tail nakama was in a deep hole of sadness and only time would tell if they would ever come back up again.

**Hope you felt just as sad as I did or more so to prove you have a heart, stay tuned.**

**Told you I wasn't joking.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry but this chapter was supposed to be before the last one. anyway it doesn't mix up the storyline to bad so enjoy!**

**Warning: weasley bashing and extremely dry humor.**

**Chapter 13: Snow and Ice bring a new Harry out.**

As Harry thought back on the first half of his first year he thought that it was quite the experience.

It all went well enough, no big fights as of yet, his professors and most of the students had accepted him as one of their own and the lessons, except Snape's because of his grudge against all things Potter, had proven to be enjoyable and he had learned a lot.

The only sore point was Ronald Weasley, because of Harry declining his friendship the boy seemed to be determined to prove he was a better friend for Harry than Hermione and Draco and had tried to make them go away from him or make him go away from them. The boy was so obsessed that Draco jokingly suggested to Harry and Hermione that he most have a crush on Harry, this had sent Hermione in a fit of giggles and Harry had become instantly ill and had hidden inside his bed for over 5 hours before he decided to hex Draco's balls of.

Right now Harry sat at the middle of the lake meditating because he was trying to master a new Take Over form which he had gotten interested in during the year. He had visions of an ice ghost of some sort and right now he was trying to master the form trough meditation. What Harry didn't now was that Weasley had thought of a new way to become Harry's friend, he was going to melt the ice unseen by Harry and then rescue Harry with the levitation charm he had spent three weeks on mastering, as a result Harry would be grateful and become his friend. What Ronald didn't now was that to melt the ice you had to use a spell or something and because of his meditative status Harry felt all magic flow around him, he didn't notice Weasley because he thought it was just a random student and paid no further attention to him. Weasley crept towards the edge of the lake and levitated a giant boulder which lay along the edge of the lake towards the middle of it, right besides Harry.

Harry was completely relaxed and his senses stretched towards the whole lake. All of a sudden he felt a great deal of magic being used by a person at the edge of it. He checked the magic and found that it was being used to levitate a giant object right beside him, he immediately shot to his feet and turned towards the caster _"Great it's Weasley"_ he thought before he noticed that the boulder had began falling because of Weasley losing his concentrating. He swore silently and concentrated all his power in the boulder in a desperate attempt to stop its course, no success. The ice broke into a thousand pieces and Harry stood on a meter worth of it and could do nothing but wonder why fate hated him this much.

He looked at the lake and thought _"If only I had a form that could freeze the lake again I wouldn't be damned"_ unknown to Harry he had began to glow an ice blue and had started changing, only when he opened his eyes again he saw that the form that he had tried to master for this long had just been granted because of sheer need _"Well I'll be damned"_ he thought before going over to the active. "Ice Beam" he said and immediately a beam of ice came out of his mouth and froze the whole lake, Weasley included. He looked at the result and thought _"Well the Weasley did have some use this time but damn what an ugly ice statue does he make"_.

**"Aw poor Ronnie boy"**

***Choking noises* well that was interesting, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned and now I am going to strangle this Ronald supporter to death or worse. *evil laughter*.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: don't mess with a grieving Harry.**

The winter break had ended and Harry had returned to Hogwarts, the sadness that had come with Lisanna's dead still inside him.

The first day of classes started easily enough but unfortunately fate hated Harry and after a normal Herbology lesson with the Gryffindors Ronald Weasley proved to have absolutely no brain cells. The Weasel had noticed that Harry was rather somber and had thought it the perfect opportunity to comfort Harry and become Harry's friend.

Harry walked across the lawn when all of a sudden an arm was tossed across his shoulders and the owner of said arm said "Hey mate, what's it that has you so somber, come with me I know just the thing to cheer you up" Harry looked at Weasley as if he had just said that he wanted to go to a ballet class. He shrugged Weasley's arm of and walked away from the dumb redhead.

Weasley didn't seem to like what Harry did at all because he made the mistake of a lifetime. He acted without thinking and said "Mate come on, I am so much better than that know-it-all Granger and Death Eater wannabe Malfoy".

When Harry heard what Weasley said all the emotion that he had suppressed for so long came out and a black aura of death came around him, he turned around and looked at the small and stupid being that called himself Ronald Weasley and he spoke with a voice that sounded like death reincarnated "Ronald Weasley you and I will never be friends and the reason I am sad is because I lost someone dear to me, all in all that isn't any trouble for you but insulting my friends is, and now I will make you feel pain beyond death" he focused all his magical energy and spoke "Take Over: Pokemon Soul: Giratina" and immediately he became enveloped in a dark black and purple light and he transformed into his final form the ruler of the distortion world Giratina. He was in his earth form which was somewhat weaker than his distortion world form but still was capable of killing everything it came across. He opened his mouth and an ungodly cry came out "Guyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" and then he opened a portal to the distortion world where he tossed Weasley inside.

Albus Dumbledore was having a perfectly normal day doing some irritating paperwork and eating some lemon drops. He had just decided to take a short break of the constant writing and stood at the window in his office overlooking the grounds. He saw Harry Potter walking from his Herbology class and looking depressed for some reason. He kept looking at the Potter boy, watching as the youngest Weasley male tried once again to become friends with the famous boy-who-lived. All of a sudden Harry walked away from the redhead but after a few moments he froze in his tracks. Albus had seen that Ronald had been saying something and that was what froze young Harry. All of a sudden Albus felt an incredible magical pressure coming from Harry and when he looked at the boy he saw that a dark aura had began to surround the boy. The boy seemed to say something and then a dark purple/black light enveloped him and when it faded a demon with six legs stood where the boy stood. The demon looked at the Weasley male and then a piercing roar was heard throughout the whole castle "Guyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" and then a dark hole came under the redhead and the boy fell in it after which the hole closed again and the demon changed back into Harry Potter and the boy walked away while shaking his head.

Albus to bloody many names and titles Dumbledore looked at what had happened and only one conclusion came to his mind "Don't mess with a Potter"

**Well that's was interesting, I decided to make his 'forbidden form' known this chapter because I thought it too early in the story for a few of the other ideas I had. Stay Tuned!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: ending of a year.**

While the train rode towards London Harry was thinking of his first year at Hogwarts, he had made good friends, an enemy to laugh at and above all he had learned new magic. The second half of the year had been very quiet after he had sent Weasley to the distortion world for a couple of hours (a couple of seconds in the real world), off course Harry with his disliking for too quiet had pulled a couple of pranks under the banner of 'the mischievous fairy' which caused the head of Gryffindor house to think of retirement because she had called them 'marauder like'. The end of the year exams also weren't very hard, he had scored at every subject precisely 100% because he felt like doing it on half a brain. He had been the number two student of the year, Hermione being number one with marks between 100% and 120%.

He had also made contact with the well known prankers Fred en George (Forge and Gred) Weasley and they had been planning to for the new marauders next year.

When the rumor of that next year the new marauders would make themselves known (Harry placed the rumor) McGonagall had abruptly started shaking in fear.

**King Cross' station Peron 9 3/4.**

"Harry" Hermione exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Harry groggily mumbled as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Harry, we are nearly at the station you should change you know" Draco said.

"Oh yeah right"

After Hermione left the compartment to change in private Draco and Harry took of their Hogwarts robes and put on their usual clothes. Draco's outfit was a normal but expensive outfit for your everyday teen while Harry's outfit was slightly different. He wore a pair of black/deep red pants that fit perfectly around his legs, a jacket of the same style which left his chest partially revealed, a large hooded cape with a picture of Giratina on its back, a pair of easily moving shoes in deep black and a pair of gloves which ended in red claws. Around his legs, arms and chest there were golden claws which came form his sides and went to halfway across said limbs (at the chest the to claws left ten centimeter's of space between them).

When they all had changed Draco and Hermione looked at Harry's outfit as if it would eat them alive which made Harry snicker quietly. _"But you don't see such an outfit everyday I suppose" _he thought before he let two pieces of paper with his address (the address of his mailbox) on them so that his friends could keep in touch with him, he activated his portkey and left the two teens in a swirl of colors.

**I know that this chapter is short but I just wanted to end it for now.**

**If you want to know I will make every year a single story so the next chapter will be a preview of what will happen in the next story.**

**I want you to know I really enjoy writing this and will continue to so but updates will become less frequent because school will start soon but I will update at least once a week and otherwise I will warn you beforehand.**

**See you next time folks but now I am leaving you bye!**


	18. AN: 2

Hello everyone,

I am starting writing my sequel today and I will update the first chapter sometime tomorrow.

for the next story the chapters will be longer and updates will be less frequent.

I promise to update at least once a week but I hope to be anble to two twice.

**Lost Take Over 2: The year of the serpent.**

**After a *cough* relaxing *cough* summer holiday Harry will start his second year at Hogwarts.**

**in his second year new friends will be made, enemies will be found and snakes will be everywere.**

**will Harry be able to safe everyone or will he meet his end?**


	19. An: 3

Hello everyone,

I have decided to notm ake a sequel but just continue with the story as it is, I will write chapters untill the moment I think it's done so the chapters migth be longer or migth be the same length.

due to school updates will be at least once a week but I will try to do twice but school shit just got serious this year so we will see what happens.

WARNING: McGonagall migth just be the unlucky one this year.

Cleon16

question:

how do I make it so that Harry won't kill tommie boy using his powers untill the end of seventh year? (spoiler I know)

question:

pm/review all the things you think to know about me and I will give presents to those that get something rigth the first.

it has to be either:

name:

gender:

age:

country I live in:

Have Fun!


	20. 2 Chapter 1

**Cleon16: Well Hello everyone, here I am again with Harry's second year at Hogwarts.**

**This year new things will make themselves known such as the 'new' marauders.**

**McGonagall: *faints***

**Cleon16: also a couple of snakes will make it more interesting … I mean dangerous.**

**Harry: not again. This is your fault I am perfectly content just eating cake all day back at the guild.**

**Cleon16: hush ickle Harrykins. I hope you haven't forgotten that I could write it so that you won't cake anymore.**

**Harry: *faints***

**Cleon16: now lets get this story going because I seriously got some awesome ideas that you all like (not).**

**Chapter 1: the train rides.**

Harry, Draco and Hermione were once again on the Hogwarts express, they were telling each other things about their summers when all of a sudden the door to their compartment was thrown open and a lanky boy with a mushroom haircut entered, he was barefeet and wore a blood red shirt, grey jeans and a jacket with way to many pockets on the inside. He entered the compartment and the moment his eyes rested on Harry both boys smiled instantly.

"Harry"

"Phil"

"I didn't know you went to Hogwarts too Phil?"

"Well I didn't know too until I received my letter on my eleventh birthday"

"You are a first year aren't you?"

"Yes that's true it will be so exciting I almost shit a mushroom when I heard it"

"You and your fungus jokes"

"It's who I am"

"Ahem"

….

"Ah sorry 'Mione I nearly forgot you two, Mione, Draco this is Phil Toad (Mario) we met once when our guilds decided on a friendly tournament together"

"Hello Phil"

"Hey"

After the introductions were gone they all began talking again about casual stuff like school etc. after a while the compartment opened again and Weasley entered for his usual irritation moment.

"Hey Harry mate, come with me Seamus thinks he has found a new way to make rum"

"I am sorry Ronald, but since when am I your mate and since when did I give you permission to use my first name?" Harry said while glaring a hole in the redhead's skull.

"Harry" Phil asked "Who is this walking piece of garbage?"

"That is Ronald Weasley, the only boy to eat more in a day than that he talks which is a lot" Harry said in a very cold tone.

"And he has the brains to rival a troll" Draco added.

"Ah thanks now I know what you don't want to be" Phil said in his calm tone"

"I will get you all you freaks" Weasley yelled while slamming the door shut.

"Oh I so hope he tries" Hermione said while skipping in her seat "It usually ends with him in detention or the infirmary or both".

"Weasley is the only person Hermione would love to see in pain" Harry managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"ATTENTION! We are nearing Hogsmead please leave your luggage in the train it will be taking along separately"

"Hogwarts here we come"

**Hope you all liked the first chapter of second year, I also decided to use one of the OC's I got from you all.**

**Enjoy and stay tuned.**

**Harry: I like it.**

**Phil: I am finally there!**

**Me: yes now just shut up and wait for the next chapter.**


	21. AN: 4

Hello everyone,

lately I have just about no ideas of how to go about certain things in this fic so I will only update when I have a flash of inspiration.

meanwhile I am currently developing the base for another fic that I will upload when I think it's ready for you all.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Cleon16.

the new fic will be called:

The angels of death. this fic will be a dark assasin Harry and a HHr story.


End file.
